Complicated TRADUCCIÓN
by imsunflower
Summary: "― ¡¿Estás durmiendo con exesposo! ―Futuro exesposo ―aclaró la mujer haciendo énfasis en la palabra "futuro" ―. Y yo sé que está mal, pero donde sea que estamos juntos, una parte de mí quiere patearle las bolas, y la otra quiere arrancarle la ropa y cogérmelo hasta que quede paralítica. Darcy se estremeció. ―Demonios... estás mal" ORIGINAL DE: ROMANOGERSSHIP


**Capítulo uno**

El elegante timbre sonó haciendo eco en el lujo recibidor de la casa, haciéndole saber a la dueña de la casa que alguien estaba buscándole. Natasha caminó hasta el recibidor suspirando, debido a que ya conocía quien era la persona detrás de la lujosa puerta de madera que adornaba la entrada de su casa.

Pasó una por su cabello rojizo, tratando de peinar un poco los "casi rizos" que tenía. Estaba tan "no emocionada" de ver a Steve y tener una discusión sobre sus hijos. Y, para ponerle la cereza al pastel, él se había auto-invitado a su casa esa tarde para tener una "charla" como si tuviera el derecho de hacerlo o, al menos, era su decisión.

Claro, seguro. Tan solo pensarlo, hacía que Natasha rodara los ojos.

Abrió las puertas color macacino, las revelando a su exesposo o "futuro exesposo". Steve Rogers.

Y como era de esperarse, su estómago volvía a hacerse un nudo con tan solo verlo. Steve era demasiado guapo para su propio bien. Tenía dinero, y no de manera exuberante, algo promedio para la ciudad donde vivían. Encantador, educado y apuesto. Pero, era único. Metro ochenta de músculos, cabello castaño claro y ojos azules como el cielo.

Sí, cualquiera diría que es el hombre perfecto. Para Natasha no era así, porque a pesar de tener los ojos azules y la personalidad encantadora, había conocido también lo imbécil que podía llegar a ser. Como en ese momento, cuando tenía esa estúpida expresión engreída.

Steve, inconscientemente, mordió su labio inferior mientras sus ojos viajaban por la figura curvilínea de su esposa, bueno, casi exesposa. Sus rizos desperfectos estaban largos, rojos brillantes a la luz del sol, los cuales contrastaban con su piel pálida y haciendo aún más llamativos sus ojos verdes que, desafortunadamente para él, exudaban irritación.

Tampoco le afectaba tanto, se había acostumbrado a su trato tosco.

―Rogers ―saludó Natasha, abriendo la puerta un poco más para que él pasara. Steve se quedó de pie, con su sonrisa engreída, observando lo poco que podía ver de la casa. La mujer, observando directamente a su exesposo, levantó una perfecta ceja dirigida hacia él en su totalidad―, ¿Dónde está tu novia?

―Tenía algo que hacer ―respondió sin verla a la cara, pero no pudo contener volverse hacia ella debido a que la mirada intensa que la dueña de la casa le estaba dirigiendo. ―Lo cual es mucho mejor para mí, así no tengo que lidiar con ustedes dos.

Steve terminó de entrar a la casa, observando la sincronización de colores o, mejor dicho, la falta de los mismos y el contraste que hacía el piso blanco, con decoraciones en negro, y esos toques de vengué hacia todo elegante, clásico y cálido. Perfectos adjetivos para describir a su exesposa, excepto que ella era bastante controlador y maniática… e intimidante, no podía olvidarlo. Por eso tenía la reputación que tenía.

Pero, no podía negar que la casa era bastante linda, todo encajaba. Una gran evolución desde la última en la cual estaban viviendo los cuatros, él, ella y sus dos hijos. Con las manos en los bolsillos, queriendo no tocar nada y que Natasha le gritase en la cara una vez más, Steve observaba lo bien decorada y clásica que se veía. Ella, por su parte, simplemente lo seguía desde bastante cerca.

―Linda casa ―murmuró, volviéndose a ella una vez más―. ¿Yo pagué por esto? ―Tenía curiosidad de saber y también de querer molestarla un poco. Si, podía llegar a ser un poco infantil el hecho de que le gustase hacerla enojar. Aunque… Steve podía decir que a veces lo ponía un poco horny verla enojada.

Natasha rodó los ojos. ―Si hubieses pagado por esto, habría pinturas de modelos desnudas por toda la casa, asi podrías masturbarte en cualquier lugar y cada vez que vengas ―soltó sin ningún ápice de remordimiento.

Steve sonrió, aceptándose totalmente culpable sobre ese hecho. Ella no estaba nada equivocada, lo conocía bastante bien. Y, si fuera porque sus hijos van a su cada tres veces por semana, él tendría toda su casa llena de cuadros de modelos desnudas.

La mujer caminó hasta el living de la propiedad, el cual estaba siguiendo el patrón de la casa con sus colores y al final de la estancia, las ventanas daban una clara vista de la calle. Steve estaba seguro que no había notado esto antes. Sus ojos divisaron rápidamente el mini bar, la cual se dirigió sin pensarlo mucho, haciéndose un whisky en las rocas. Sostuvo el caro vaso de vidrio en dirección a la pelirroja, haciendo el ademán para ofrecerle un trago. No todo el tiempo era tan imbécil. Ella declinó la oferta, lo cual no sorprendió al visitante, pues sabía que ella se inclinaba más por sus orígenes y el vodka.

Natasha sabía que lidiar con él, ese día, iba a necesitar todo el alcohol posible que tenía en su casa, pero prefería no tener ningún tipo de sustancias que pudieran afectar su juicio durante la conversación. Podía jugarle en contra. Y, mucho más que ella se estaba dando cuenta que, desde su separación, era la primera vez que se sentaban a hablar del asunto. Las veces anteriores habían hablado estrictamente con los niños enfrente e, incluso en ese momento, solo por los niños podían tolerarse.

Steve se sentó relativamente cerca de ella, a propósito, con su trago en la mano. ―Entonces ―inició él después de haber tenido un poco de la bebida ambarina en su sistema―, ¿cómo has estado? Luces bien.

Natasha ignoró su comentario, porque podía notar que él no estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella. Su barba de varios días y sus ojos un poco cansados lo expresaba bastante bien. Se enfocó en la pregunta solamente. Tampoco quería tener un poco de compasión con él, no cuando sabía que Steve sabía mover muy bien sus piezas y hacerla caer en un juego en el cual ella no quería formar parte.

―He estado bien, genial. ¿Y tú? ―respondió mientras se recostaba un poco más en el sofá. Había sido una buena inversión, era bastante cómodos. Se felicitó mentalmente por eso.

Steve exhaló profundamente. ―Podría ser mejor ―murmuró, mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

No podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable por su reacción y, al mismo tiempo, preocupada. Esa clase de respuesta no era algo que Steve habría dicho, nunca. A decir verdad, nada de lo que estaba frente a ella era Steve.

― ¿En serio? ―murmuró, frunciendo un poco el ceño. No podía dejar de preocuparse por él y su bienestar, no cuando tenía siete años conviviendo con él. Bueno, seis años y medio para ser exacto.

―Bueno, la firma va bien, excelente, a decir verdad. El trabajo simplemente me está estresando demasiado ―suspiró nuevamente―. Y he tenido que cancelar tres tarjetas de créditos porque mi querida novia las ha perdido, además de eso, estamos divorciándonos y cada vez que tengo a James y Sarah, continúan preguntándome sobre nosotros. Todo esto… es estresante ―soltó, tomando un largo trago de whisky.

Natasha simplemente lo observó. Podía sentir su frustración, pero tampoco podía llegar a sentir lástima por él. ―Quizá si hubieses actuado más como un esposo, seguramente habría una sola cosa estresándote ―respondió sin ningún remordimiento.

― ¿Qué cosa podría ser? ¿Tú? ―Y ahí estaba, el imbécil que era.

Aunque, en su defensa, Steve no pudo evitarlo. Quería quitarle esa expresión de superioridad que tenía en su rostro. Él lo aceptaba un poco. Estaba un poco celoso de que ella estuviera tan bien, controlando todo y él, bueno, apenas podía llevar a tiempo a sus hijos al colegio sin tener una multa.

Joder, se le notaba que estaba bien. Estaba hermosa. No es que nunca lo fuera, solo que esta vez había algo que la hacía atractiva, ¿y lo peor de todo? Ella lo sabía. Steve sabía muy bien que Natasha estaba al tanto del impacto que su belleza tenía en los demás, sobre todo, en los hombres.

―Hablando de nuestro divorcio ―La charla había llegado a su punto delgado―, hay un par de cosas que quedan por hablar y decidir.

Natasha podía decir por la expresión en su rostro que Steve no quería hablar del asunto. Ella tampoco podía decir que era sencillo hablar del tema, por algo habían estado evitando esta conversación.

El trámite final del divorcio iba a ser su fin como pareja, luego de esto, solo serían los padres de James y Sarah. Dejar ese pensamiento penetrar en sus vidas era bastante duro. Ambos podían decir que era distinto el hecho de vivir separados a estar totalmente divorciados de sus responsabilidades el uno hacia el otro.

― ¿Cómo cuáles? ―El estado de ánimo de Steve había cambiado, Natasha podía notar como su mirada estaba un poco perdida y se mantenía en el piso.

― Custodia infantil. ―El estómago de Steve se hundió hasta el infierno con ese pensamiento. ¿Acaso tenían que compartirse los niños? No, él sabía muy bien el término. Debía escoger entre sus dos hijos. Joder, esto estaba realmente jodido, ¿cierto? ―Tenemos que decidir quién van a vivir los niños, qué días visitarán al otro, acuerdos sobre su educación, atención médica, etcétera.

La expresión de Steve le hizo saber a Natasha que las cosas en su cabeza estaban corriendo a mil kilómetros por segundos. Ella podía sentirse un poco culpable, sobre todo porque se podía notar lo fuera de su zona de confort que se encontraba. Pero, no podía echarse para atrás cuando sabía la tortura que era vivir con él.

El hombre asintió lentamente, tratando de entender todo. Pero, para él era como si nunca en su vida hubiese estado en diferentes casos donde involucraba custodia infantil. Nunca pensó que algo así le sucedería. ― ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto, Nat? ―preguntó sin pensarlo mucho. Natasha no parecía entender la pregunta―. Divorciándonos. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hicimos mal?

Natasha suspiró. No era fácil para ella. ―Steve…

―No, Nat. En serio. Quiero saber ―exigió el hombre.

Ella lo observó con cuidado, viendo sus azules ojos, que dejaban ver el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. ―Demasiadas cosas se fueron al carajo, Steve. Nuestra relación cambió ―empezó la dueña de la casa en la cual se encontraban―. Empezaste a llegar tarde a casa. No nos veíamos casi, vivíamos preocupados más por el trabajo que si el otro se encontraba bien. Discutíamos cada día por cualquier cosa. Dejamos de decirnos cosas. No era justo, ni para nosotros ni para los niños.

» ―Además, el sexo no se sentía igual. El amor se perdió en la relación.

―Entonces, es eso. ¿En serio? ¿El sexo? ―Estaba asombrado, atónito. ¿El sexo no era igual?

Natasha lo vio con confusión y enojo. De todo lo que mencionó, ¿solo le prestó atención a la última parte? ―Todo lo que dije ¿y lo único que se quedó pegado en tu cabeza fue cuando mencioné el sexo?

―No, pero es un factor importante ―murmuró, terminando su trago―. Uno en el cual no estoy dispuesto a estar de acuerdo. No con la manera en que rogabas debajo de mí. ―Su tono de voz había bajado dos tonos, volviéndose grave. Steve sabía que eso tenía un efecto en Natasha, la conocía.

Pero, no tuvo la respuesta que esperaba. Natasha arqueó sus cejas, en su dirección. ―Cariño, si rogaba, te puedo jurar que era para que te detuvieras ―Justo en su ego. Algo que la pelirroja había encontrado desde hacía bastante tiempo divertido golpear.

El rostro de Steve se había vuelto un poco rosado, tanto por enojo como por la pequeña inseguridad que comenzaba surgir en su interior. Pero, sabía que no podía dejarla ver eso, por lo tanto, se puso a la defensiva. ―Tus gemidos y las veces que te venías en una noche dicen todo lo contrario.

―Existe una diferencia entre coger y hacer el amor, Steve ―declaró ella―. Nosotros siempre teníamos sexo, sin ningún tipo de emoción. Con el único fin de sacar el estrés del día.

―Sexo es sexo, Natasha. Sharon y yo tenemos sexo o cogemos, como lo quieras llamar. Y míranos. Estamos bien.

Ella le dio una mirada incrédula. No podía creer que estaba comparando una relación con la otra. Tampoco podía esperar mucho de él, y su relación con Sharon no era algo que ella admiraría exactamente. ―Sí, veamos su relación. Tu eres un imbécil y ella es una perra oxigenada. Claro, felicidades. ―El sarcasmo estaba en voz, tampoco era que le interesaba mucho evitarlo.

Steve soltó una risa, dejando el vaso en la mesa de centro y viendo a su exesposa. ―Simplemente, cambia el color del cabello y ustedes dos…

Natasha sintió la furia hervir en su sangre. La ha llamado peor, pero ¿Compararla con la zorra de su novia? Eso era caer muy bajo. Acercándose un poco a él, murmuró ―Si fuera tú, no terminaría la oración, Rogers.

Si, definitivamente esa mujer era intimidante. Aunque Steve había lidiado con ella bastantes veces, no podía evitar sentir un poco de miedo por haber herido su orgullo. Y, también, un poco horny. Por lo que continuó provocándola. ― ¿O qué? ―dijo, acercándose más a ella.

No fue hasta que sintió su rostro caliente, cuando notó lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Descaradamente, Steve vio sus labios, lamiendo los propios. Incluso sus pantalones se estaban volviendo un poco más ajustados. Era increíble que todavía entre ellos había demasiada tensión sexual.

Natasha estaba al tanto de las intenciones de Steve, incluso de las ganas que él tenía de besarla y estaría mintiéndose a sí misma si diría que nos las sentía también. Acercó sus labios mucho más a los de él, apenas rosándolos, mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor de su cuello. ―Eres patético, Rogers ―murmuró sobre sus labios.

―Maldición, lo soy ―respondió en un tono de voz grave. Acorraló a Natasha contra el brazo del sofá―. Bésame ―susurró, demasiado peligroso para su bien.

La pelirroja sabía que estaba Steve. Si ella era la primera en besarlo, o lo besaba en cualquier momento, sería el comienzo de una relación bastante confusa entre los dos. Algo que ella no estaba preparada para continuar. Además, no tenía sentimiento alguno por él, no algo que fuese similar a lo que una vez era su matrimonio. Por lo que, decidió jugarle con la misma carta, jugar con él, hacerle creer que estaba en su juego.

Natasha enrolló su pierna con la de él, acercándolo hacia su cintura. ― ¿Por qué debería? ―retó, mordiéndose el labio inferior―. Los dos sabemos que eso complicaría más las cosas entre nosotros. ―Su mano se encontraba buscando entre ellos, jugando con su cinturón.

―Las cosas ya están bastante complicadas entre nosotros ―dijo él, gruñendo un poco en cuanto Natasha tocó su erección―. Los dos sabemos lo que queremos, y no hay manera de negarlo.

Natasha besó la comisura de boca. ―Y… ¿tú piensas que te quiero a ti?

―Si no fuera así, no estarías jugando ―se quejó él, tanto por la actuación de su exesposa como por la falta de contacto entre sus pieles.

Natasha apostaría –y no perdería– que él esperaba que los dos estuvieran desnudos en ese momento.

―Yo te quiero, Steve. Pero, hay demasiados hombres como tú…

―Nadie es como yo ―dijo él, totalmente serio, viéndola a los ojos con su ego de frente.

Natasha sonrió, triunfante de que había logrado su cometido. Lo empujó lejos de ella. ―Difiero totalmente ―le dijo mientras se ponía de pie―. Tengo una reunión a la cual asistir. Por favor, asegúrate de cerrar la puerta cuando salgas. ―Tomó su barbilla, obligándolo a verla―. Espero esos firmados para el final de la semana ―le dijo, guiñándole un ojo y saliendo de la casa.

Steve se quedó atónito ante la actuación de su exesposa. Además, ¿qué espera para ser firmado? Observó a su alrededor, notó algunos papeles doblados que sobresalían de su bolsillo. Los abrió temiendo lo peor. Papeles de divorcio.

Suspiró sonoramente, mientras tomaba el vaso en el que se había servido anteriormente, para volver a llenarlo con el mismo whisky, y bajarse la bebida de un solo trago. ―No me quiere mi culo ―murmuró, mientras pasaba su trago amargo.

Si ella no lo quisiera él sabía jodidamente bien que no hubiese seguido el juego en primer lugar. Natasha no era de esas mujeres que le encantaba jugar con los sentimientos de alguien, no a menos que ella también quisiera. Salió del lugar, asegurándose de dejar la puerta con seguro, para que su exesposa no tuviera otra razón por la cual gritarle en la cara.

Se montó en su auto, una hermosa Ford Explorer del año blanca, directo a su trabajo. Se aseguró en tomar la ruta más larga y dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido unos minutos atrás en el living de la casa de su exesposa para que su cuerpo volviera a su estado natural.

Toda esa situación estaba bastante jodida de por sí, y bien sabía él, que iba a joderse más si se involucraban sexualmente. Steve no podía dejar de pensar que sus sentimientos estaban siendo heridos, y que le dolía tener que pasar por todo ello, cuando era evidente que él seguía babeándose por Natasha. Haría lo que fuera para verla feliz, incluso dejarla libre.

Pero, la contraparte de todo este asunto era su ego, el cual no le iba a dejar el camino fácil a cualquier idiota que se quisiera meter en la cama de su exesposa.

* * *

_Hola, um, sí. He vuelto a subir algo aquí. Sé que ha pasado un buen tiempo, y como puede ver, esto es una traducción que, de verdad, me ha gustado bastante como ha quedado. Cabe acotar que no es literal y también le he puesto algunas cosas de mi parte para que tenga más sentido en español. _

_Espero que les guste, y trataré de no dejarlo de lado como la mayoría de los proyectos que he escogido para traducir. Ha sido una largo camino para volver hasta aquí, pero tengo la intención de hacerlo, porque escribir me hace demasiada falta. _

_En fin, espero que de verdad les guste. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, romanogers siempre será importante para mí. _

_Love, Giss 3 _


End file.
